Harry Potter und der Baum des Lebens
by Sabrina Lupin
Summary: Harry, Ron und Hermine werden in die Zeit der Rumtreiber befördert. Die Freunde stoßen auf immer mehr Hinweise das sich ein mächtiges Objekt innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts befindet, auch Harrys Träume scheinen mehr Bedeutung zu haben als er glaubt.
1. Schon wieder die Dursleys

  
  
**Titel:** _Harry Potter und der Baum des Lebens_  
**Genre:** _General, vonallem etwas...  
_**Rating:** _PG-13  
_**Charakter: **_Harry, Ron, Hermine, die Rumtreiber und Lily_  
**Summary_:_**_ Harry, Ron und Hermine werden, kurz vor Beginn ihres 6. Schuljahres, in die Zeit der Rumtreiber befördert. Die Freunde stoßen auf immer mehr Hinweise das sich ein mächtiges Objekt innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts befindet, auch Harrys Träume scheinen mehr Bedeutung zuhaben als er ahnt.  
_**Disclaimer: **_Nur die Handlung der Story ist meine. Alle Personen gehören J.K. Rowling (außer ein paar die meiner Fantasie entsprungen sind) und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. (Das Übliche...) (gilt für dieses und alle folgenden Kapitel)_

* * *

**Schon wieder die Dursleys**  
  
_Harry lief durch die Gänge Hogwarts....er stand vor einer großen Wand voller Verzierungen...Schlangen, Vögel, Löwen und mehr umrankten ein Bild...eine Frau, vor deren Füßen ein Wesen lag, das einem Hund ähnelte...irgendwo hatte Harry schon mal solch ein Wesen gesehen...nur wo?... Unter diesem Bild befand sich das Wappen von Hogwarts...Die Wand teilte sich plötzlich...sie gab einen langen Korridor frei...Harry lief...am Ende des Meter langen Korridors befand sich eine Tür. Die, ohne das der Junge sie berührte, öffnete...dann verschwamm alles..._

Harry wurde von einem Poltern, das aus Dudleys Zimmer drang, geweckt. Diesen Traum hatte er in den letzten Wochen öfters, neben seinen nächtlichen besuchen des Friedhofes auf dem Voldemort seine Macht wieder erlangte. Was hatte dies bloß zu bedeuten? Was lag hinter dieser Tür? Was war das Wesen das sich vor den Füßen der Frau gelegt hatte? Immer wieder gingen ihm diese Fragen durch den Kopf, nie fand er eine Antwort. Harry stand auf, es hatte jetzt keinen Sinn weiter zuschlafen. Er rannte wie jeden Morgen den er bei seinen verhassten Verwandten verbringen musste zu dem Kalender wo er die Tage bis zum ersten September zählte. Noch ein ganzer Monat dachte er verbittert. Auch wenn heute sein sechzehnter Geburtstag war, freute er sich nicht richtig. Seine Freunde hatten ihn wohl vergessen.  
  
Im neben Zimmer hörte er Dudley schnarchen. Harrys Blick wanderte durch sein Zimmer, überall standen merkwürdige Dinge. Ein Kessel aus Zinn, ein paar Bücher waren achtlos in eine Ecke geschmissen, einige Pergamentrollen langen auf dem Schreibtisch, ein leerer Käfig hing neben einem schwarzen Schrank, dann schaute er aus dem Fenster, es war früh am Morgen. Da! Da klopfte etwas gegen die Fensterscheibe, Harry sprang vor Freude auf als er mehrere Eulen sah. Er ließ sie ins Zimmer. Und mit ihnen die kühle Morgenluft. Harry nahm jeder Eule die Last ab die sie zutragen hatte. (Obwohl es bei Pig etwas länger dauerte als bei den andren.) Glücklich darüber dass man seinen Geburtstag doch nicht vergessen hatte, öffnete Harry seine Geschenke. Hermine hatte ihm ein Buch über Quidditch geschenkt, Hagrid hatte ihm wieder diese Harten Plätzchen geschickt, die er mittlerweile nicht mehr anrührte. Auch ein Brief von Lupin war dabei, was Harry doch erstaunte, noch nie hatte der Professor ihm einen Brief geschrieben. Er machte sogar Andeutungen auf ein Geschenk, was er ihm noch geben wollte. Nun war da noch Rons Brief den er öffnete und las.  
  
Lieber Harry!  
  
Na, wie gehts dir mit nun 16 Jahren? Aber ich wünsche dir erst einmal: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Hast du Lust nächsten Mittwoch in die Winkelgasse zukommen? Wir könnten unser Schulzeug besorgen. Hermine kommt auch(na ja, sie ist schon hier). Sie bekommt in letzter Zeit oft Briefe aber ich kriege nicht heraus von wem die sind. Meinst du das Krum ihr sooft schreibt? Ich mag diesen trotteligen Typ nicht!  
  
Harry zog die Augenbraun nach oben. Dann musste er schmunzeln, ihm war seid einiger Zeit aufgefallen das Ron immer öfter von Hermine schrieb. Er seufzte und seine Gedanken schweiften an Cho. Als Harry merkte WAS er über sie dachte lief er rot an. Und las schnell weiter.  
  
Na ja, sie mag ihn halt. Mein Vater hat oft im Ministerium zu tun, in letzter Zeit gab es öfter Angriffe auf Muggel. Meinst du Du-weißt-schon-wer hat damit zutun? So ich hör mal auf, Mum schreit Fred oder Georg mal wieder an. Bis hoffentlich nächsten Mittwoch.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry seufzte. Und öffnete das Geschenk, er lächelte als er sah dass Ron ihm einen Regenschutz für seinen Besen geschenkt hatte. Dann lief er schnell zum Schreibtisch und nahm ein Pergamentstück auf das er Ja, ich hoffe doch dass ich kommen kann. Werde versuchen Onkel Vernon zu überreden. (er hatte vor lauter Freude vergessen noch etwas anderes zuschreiben) Harry packte Pig, die vor Aufregung schon um seinen Kopf flog und band den kurzen Brief an das Bein fest, was ihm am nächsten war.  
  
Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde ging er hinunter zum Frühstück. Dort saßen bereits seine Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und sein verfressener Cousin Dudley. Ohne auch nur "Morgen" zusagen oder ihm zum Geburtstag zu Gratulieren aßen sie weiter. Als Harry ein Brot mit Schinken gegessen hatte, fragte er seinen Onkel vorsichtig: "Ähm, Onkel Vernon? Ich muss ja, noch meine Schulsachen kaufen. Könntest du mich vielleicht nach London fahren?" Sein Onkel fragte darauf: "Wann wolltest du denn nach London?" "Am Mittwoch." "Ach, tut mir leid da kann ich nicht!", sagte Onkel Vernon fies grinsend. So ein Mist, ich hätte es mir auch denken können, dachte Harry wütend. Trotzdem sagte er Ron nicht ab.  
  
Am Mittwochmorgen saßen Harry und die Dursleys beim Frühstück. "Sag mal, hast du denn jemanden gefunden der dich nach London fährt?" wollte Onkel Vernon wissen. "Nein" erwiderte Harry wahrheitsgemäß. "Äh, und du brauchst noch deine Schulsachen?" "Ja..." Harry wurde immer ungeduldiger, wieso fragte Onkel Vernon so was obwohl er die Antwort wusste? "Weißt du der Vater von deinem komischen Freund hat hier angerufen und gefragt ob du heute in so eine Gasse kommst. Er war dazu bereit das du auch die restlichen Ferien bei denen bleibst. Die ganze Zeit hat er so ins Telefon gebrüllt. Als wäre ich taub. Tu mir jetzt einen Gefallen geh hoch, pack deine Sachen, komm runter und ich fahr dich nach London damit du dein Schulzeug für deine behämmerte Schule holen kannst." Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Seid wann ist Onkel Vernon so nett zu ihm? Hatte er sich zu heiß gebadet? "Ach, warte noch mal! Sag doch bitte deinem Lehrer, Lupin hieß er glaube ich, dass du gehen darfst, der hat hier nämlich auch angerufen. Der schien allerdings zu wissen dass man nicht so in den Telefonhörer brüllen muss", sagte sein Onkel mit einem grimmigen Blick. "Gut, mach ich!" sagte Harry fröhlich. _Was hat Lupin bloß erzählt? Das er ein Massenmörder ist oder ein Werwolf der Mal vorbei kommen würde um Dudley in seinen fetten Hintern zu beissen? Wie kam er eigentlich an die Telefonnummer, ich habe sie ihm doch nie gegeben...oder doch? Er ist einfach ein unglaublicher Lehrer!_ dachte Harry grinsend. Als er oben im Zimmer war, packte er rasch seine Sachen zusammen. Nach einer Stunde sah es so aus als würde sein Koffer jeden Moment platzen.  
  
Onkel Vernon wartete schon am Auto auf ihn. Die fahrt nach London verlief ruhig keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort, bis sein Onkel die Stille durchbrach: "Hast du deinem Lehrer schon geschrieben?" "Nein, Hedwig ist immer noch unterwegs. Aber ich schreibe ihm sofort wenn sie wieder da ist", sagte Harry. "Das will ich auch hoffen", entgegnete sein Onkel. Der Wagen der Dursleys hielt an. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds fuhr Mr. Dursley davon, als sein Neffe und das Gepäck aus dem Auto waren. Das war Harry aber auch egal. Er durfte einen Monat bei den Weasleys bleiben, das war einfach toll! Und wie er sich freute seine Freunde und die Weasleys wieder zusehen. 


	2. Trubel und Schrecken in der Winkelgasse

  
  
**Trubel und Schrecken in der Winkelgasse**  
  
Da stand er nun mutterseelenallein. Wo war der Tropfende Kessel noch mal? fragte Harry sich. Nachdem er einige Zeit umhergelaufen war fand Harry dass Wirtshaus. Als er den Tropfenden Kessel betrat, verstummten alle Gespräche. Einige standen auf und schüttelten ihm die Hand. Eine kleine Hexe die ungefähr vier Jahre war lief auf ihn zu und fragte ihn mit einer Piepsstimme: "Bist du Harry Potter?" Harry lächelte die kleine an und erwiderte: "Ja, der bin ich!" Nach einer Stunde, so kam es Harry vor hatte er jedem die Hand geschüttelt. "Harry! Hier hinten sind wir!" rief Mr. Weasley. Der Tisch lag einem Dunklen Teil des Raums, so dass er nur die Stimmen hörte. Als Harry sich näherte konnte er allmählich die Gesichter erkennen. Er wurde von den Weasleys mit einem lauten "Hallo!" begrüßt. Mrs. Weasley eine pummelige Frau die so groß wie Ron war, umarmte ihn herzlich. Nachdem sie ihn los gelassen hatte, sah Harry sich um. Alle Weasleys waren anwesend (außer Bill und Charlie), dann fiel sein Blick auf Ron der sich mit einem Mädchen mit langen Braunen Haaren unterhielt. Als Harry noch näher an den Tisch trat sah er dass es Hermine war. "Ron! Harry ist hier", sagte Ginny und lächelte ihn an. "Oh hallo Harry!", sagte Hermine. Er sah dass Fred ihm zuzwinkerte. "Na, wie geht's dir?" "Mir geht's super!" sagte er glücklich. Harry wurde erst einmal eine Halbestunde ausgefragt, bis Mrs. Weasley die Unterhaltung unterbrach und sagte: "So, ihr solltet jetzt eure Schulsachen holen!" Die Weasleys, Hermine und Harry gingen durch die Hintertür hinaus. Um den Hof war eine riesige Mauer, auf die sie gradewegs zumarschierten. Fred der als erster dort war zählte die Steine ab: "drei nach oben...zwei zur Seite", murmelte er dabei. Langsam schoben sich einige Backsteine zur Seite dann wurden es immer mehr bis sie vor einem großen Tor standen. Fred und Georg trafen wie immer ihren Freund Lee Jordan. "Hey, hier hat ein toller Scherzartikelladen geöffnet da müssen wir unbedingt hin!" rief dieser ihnen zu. Alle hatten sich wieder wie üblich in Gruppen eingeteilt. "Wir treffen uns in genau vier Stunden im Tropfenden Kessel. Ach, Fred, Georg und keinen Schritt in die Nocturngasse wenn ich bitten darf", sagte Mrs. Weasley. "Och Mum! Das hast du uns schon tausendmal gesagt!" "Und ich wird es euch auch noch tausendmal sagen!" herrschte Mrs. Weasley sie, offenbar sehr gereizt, an.  
  
Langsam marschierten sie durch die Winkelgasse auf ein riesiges weißes Gebäude zu. Harrys Blick blieb an seinem Lieblingsladen Qualität für Quidditch hängen. Als sie die Eingangshalle von Gringotts betraten trennten sich die drei kurz. "Ich muss da drüben das Muggelgeld wechseln", sagte Hermine. "Gut, du kannst ja hier auf uns warten", meinte Harry. Nach der fahrt unter Gringotts machten sich die drei wieder vereint auf den Weg. "Sollen wir zuerst unsere Bücher holen?", fragte Hermine. "Wieso nicht?", sagte Ron. Sie traten durch die Ladentür bei Flourish &Blotts, wo die Bücherregale bis unter die Decke vollgestopft waren. "Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte der Verkäufer, als sie in der Mitte des Ladens standen. "Wir bräuchten:  
  
Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 6   
Emeric Wendel: Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene   
Kathleen Sporn: Das Wissen der Alchemie   
Henry Umos: Abwehr der Dunklen Kräfte   
Susan Stone: Fabelwesen und ihre Mächte   
Charlotte Moris: Magische Zaubertränke  
  
Und das alles drei mal", erklärte Ron dem Verkäufer. Alls sie vollbepackt den Laden verließen meinte Hermine: "Ich muss noch Pergament und Tinte haben, ich hab alles über die Ferien verbraucht." "Sag mal hat Krum dir den sooft geschrieben?" wollte Harry grinsend wissen, als sie im Laden standen. Hermines Wangen färbten sich leicht Rosa. "Nur ein paar, die meisten kamen aus Hogwarts." Harry und Ron sahen sich fragend an, sagten dazu jedoch nichts. Als die drei ihren ganzen Schulkram hatten, schlenderten sie noch etwas durch die Winkelgasse. Harry sah über der Tür eines schäbigen Ladens, die Worte: Ollivander - Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr. "Ach, es kommt mir so vor als wäre es gestern gewesen", meinte Harry lächelnd. Die anderen beiden die seinem Blick gefolgt waren stimmten ihm zu. "Die vier Stunden sind jetzt fast vorbei wir sollten uns langsam auf den Wag machen", stellte Hermine mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr fest. Auf dem Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel trafen sie Hagrid. "Na ihr. Alles in Ordnung bei euch?" Die drei antworteten im Chor: "Ja!" "Ah, ihr habt eure Schulsachen geholt? Ich hab auch schon die Unterrichtsstunden vorbereitet. Und musste nebenbei auch noch wichtige Sachen für Professor Dumbledore erledigen", sagte er mit Stolzgeschwellter Brust. Plötzlich brach vor Eeylops, dem Eulenkaufhaus, ein riesiges Gedränge aus. Menschen mit schwarzen wallenden Umhängen bahnten sich durch das Gedränge, die Zauberstäbe erhoben. Die Zauberer und Hexen in der Winkelgasse brachen in Panik aus. Immer wieder hörte man angsterfüllte Schreie: "Todesesser!", manche benutzten noch den alten Namen: Knights of Walpurgis. Hagrid stürmte genau auf das Kaufhaus zu. "Was machst du da? Du kannst doch nicht Zaubern. Die töten dich!", schrie Harry ihm hinterher. Die beiden Jungen sahen sich an und dann Hermine die zwischen den beiden leichenblass stand. "Wir sollten hier weg, bevor die da raus kommen!" Hermine folgte den beiden nur widerstrebend. "Ron! Du hast zu mir gesagt das es in den Ferien keine Angriffe gegeben hat, stimmt das?" "Äh, also nein. Es gab welche aber nicht viele!" Die drei rannten in eine Seitengasse. "Oh mein Gott! Was wollten die hier? Das sind Todesesser, was meinst du wollten die hier? Mit uns Kaffee trinken? " "Uh, geht weiter in die Gasse hinein sie kommen hier lang!" sagte Ron hysterisch. Sie liefen immer weiter die kleine Straße entlang. Alle drei erschraken als mit einem lauten _plopp_ Albus Dumbledore und noch andere Lehrer aus Hogwarts erschienen. "Harry, Ron, Hermine! Es sind Todesesser nicht wahr?" als ihr Direktor ihre Gesichter sah wusste er bescheid. "Ihr könnt hier nicht alleine bleiben! Besonders du nicht", sagte er an Harry gewandt. "Minervra, kümmere du dich doch bitte um die drei!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging, mit den anderen Lehrern, rasch die Gasse zurück. "Miss Granger sie sehen ja fürchterlich aus! Kommen sie ich bringe sie zurück zu Mrs Weasley." Als ein Schrei die Luft zeriss. Die drei und Professor McGonagall drehten sich um, dort über der Stelle wo der Eingang zur Gasse gewesen sein muss schwebte nun, einschüchternd und bedrohend, das Dunkle Mal höher. "Oh mein Gott! Kommen sie weiter wir müssen uns beeilen."

* * *

Ich hoffe dass die ersten beiden Kapitel in Ordnung sind. Das ist meine erste FF also lasst Gnade walten ;o) Ich gebe schon mein bestes! 


	3. Lilys Kette

**Lilys Kette**

Fast die ganze Familie Weasley, Harry und Hermine saßen in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer im Fuchsbau. Mr. Weasley war, soweit die Uhr es richtig anzeigte, noch ins Ministerium gegangen. Fred und George hatten nur ein paar Kratzer, den anderen war soweit nichts passiert. Mrs. Weasley machte mal wieder alle verrückt. "Ich wüsste nicht was ich getan hätte, wenn euch etwas passiert wäre!" So ging es die ganze Zeit über, bis es George doch zuviel wurde. "Mum! Uns ist nichts passiert!" Mrs. Weasley sagte daraufhin nichts mehr. Harry hatte sein Besen-Pflege-Set auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und kümmerte sich liebevoll um seinen Besen. Hermine die zum ersten Mal mit Ron Schach spielte, machte gar keine so schlechte Figur. "Da würde ich deinen Turm nicht hinstellen, mein Läufer würde ihn schlagen." Hermine erging es im Schach nicht anders als bei den Hausaufgaben, immer musste sie den andern mindestens um eine Nasenlänge voraus sein. "Hermine!" stöhnte Ron genervt. "Ich komm schon alleine klar!" Mrs. Weasley hantierte in der Küche, sie wollte wenn Arthur nach Hause kam das alle noch etwas gemeinsam essen. Fred und George saßen in einer Ecke und hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt. Das jüngste Kind und das einzigste Mädchen der Weasleys, war in ein Buch über Quidditch vertieft. Als hätte sie Harrys Blick auf das Buch bemerkt sagte sie: "Ich wollte auch in die Hausmannschaft", sagte sie verlegen lächelnd. "Du kommst ganz bestimmt in die Mannschaft! Du kommst ja schließlich aus einer Familie mit guten Spielern. Ich werde mal ein gutes Wort für dich einwerfen!" Meinte Harry. "Danke!" Sie wand sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Im Wohnzimmer erhallte ein lauter Knall. "Oh nein! Wir haben doch zu viel Mäuseschwänze reingetan!", jammerte Fred, oder war es George? Harry wandte sich an die Zwillinge. Erst jetzt fiel im ein das die beiden keine Schulbücher gekauft hatten. "Habt Ihr eure Bücher eigentlich schon, oder wieso habt ihr keine gekauft?" Fred sah ihn verdutzt an. "Meinst du nach dem letzten Jahr kommen wir wieder? Nein, wir konnten uns mit Mum einigen, dass wir erst mal im Ministerium eine Lehrstelle belegen und wir später dann, wenn wir immer noch wollen, einen Scherzartikelladen eröffnen dürfen", er senkte die Stimme, "Wir wollen das Geld aufheben um uns dann um die Räumlichkeiten kümmern zu können." Die beiden grinsten breit, auch Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Wie es aussah hatten die beiden nicht vor lange im Ministerium zubleiben. "Hermine, ich habe dich Schachmatt gesetzt!" jubelte Ron. "Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hast du wirklich gut gespielt. Vielleicht gewinnst du noch mal gegen mich", meinte er immer noch strahlend. Hermine blickte ihn nur finster an und setzte sich zu Ginny, die ihr Buch weggelegt hatte. Auf einmal war das Wohnzimmer mit lauten _Plopp_ Geräuschen erfüllt. Die Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens standen nun dicht zusammengedrängt in der Mitte des Raums. Es waren bei weitem nicht alle Mitglieder, aber zumindest die die Harry schon aus dem letzten Jahr kannte. Der Knubbel von Zauberern löste sich langsam auf. Ihr ehemaliger Professor, für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Remus Lupin, sah sie als erstes. "Hallo! Wisst ihr wo Molly ist? Sie hatte uns gesagt das wir für die nächsten Tage unser Hauptquartier hier aufschlagen können." Alle starrten ihn an. Als er bemerkte wie lächerlich es war, so viele Zauberer im Fuchsbau unterzubringen sagte er: "Nun ja, nur einige werden über Nacht bleiben. Nun wo ist sie denn?" Hermine die als erste die Fassung vollkommen zurück erlangte sagte: "Sie ist in der Küche, Professor!" Dankend lächelnd ging er durch die Tür hinaus, und in die Küche, wo man kurz darauf auch schon Mrs. Weasley hörte: "Remus! Entschuldige ich habe euch ganz vergessen, durch den Trubel in der Winkelgasse. Ich werde gleich alles vorbereiten." Tonks, die junge Aurorin die so ungern beim Vornamen genannt wurde, die ebenfalls in die Küche gegangen war wollte helfen. "Nein mein Liebes, ruh du dich mal aus!" Die nächsten Wochen gingen schnell vorbei, zu schnell leider. Harry hatte in letzter Zeit oft mit Ginny und Ron Quidditch gespielt. Hermine saß dann oft auf der Wiese und las. Heute konnten sie leider kein Quidditch spielen, morgen mussten sie wieder zum Hogwarts-Express und mussten daher ihre Sachen packen. Bei Ron und Harry dauerte es fast den ganzen Tag. Sie hatten ihre Schulbücher im ganzen Haus verteilt. Hermine schaute ihnen beim Kofferpacken zu. Krummbein, den sie dabei kraulte schnurrte genüsslich. Der Tag ging genauso schnell zu Ende wie er gekommen war. "So jetzt aber ab ins Bett! Ihr müsst Morgen früh auf. Ach, Percy hat es geschafft doch wieder einen Ministeriumswagen zu bekommen. So müssen wir nicht laufen!" Da alle beim Essen gut zugelangt hatten und es auch schon spät war, gingen sie ohne Murren in ihre Betten. Harry war in dieser Nacht noch lange wach. Harry ging es in letzter Zeit öfter durch den Kopf, das er gerne einmal in die Vergangenheit wollte, einmal seine Eltern, Sirius und Remus wie sie noch jung waren sehen. Aber er wusste dass es nie passieren würde. Mit diesem frustrierenden Gedanken schlief er ein.

"He, Harry aufstehen!", murmelte Ron verschlafen. Er quälte sich aus dem warmen und weichen Bett raus. Langsam zogen sich die beiden an. Harry war so müde das er beinahe sich den Pullover über die Beine gezogen hätte. Von unten hörten sie Mrs. Weasley rufen. "Harry, Ron. Kommt bitte runter und bringt eure Koffer schon mit. Wir sind etwas spät dran!" Hastig schnappten sie sich die Koffer und marschierten die Treppe hinunter. Als sie die Küche betraten saßen dort Ginny, Hermine, Mr. Weasley und Professor Lupin. Mrs. Weasley häufte gerade auf zwei Teller schon fertig geschmierte Brote. "Es tut mir Leid. Ihr müsst euch aber beeilen." Die beiden nickten nur Stumm. "Ach Harry! Du hattest ja vor ein paar Wochen Geburtstag und ich wollte dir was schenken."Lupin drückte Harry eine kleine Schachtel in die Hand. In der Schachtel war eine Kette aus Silber mit einem Hellgrünen Stein der sich in der Mitte eines kleinen Baumes befand. Die Farbe des Steines ähnelte der von Harrys Augen. "Es war die Kette deiner Mutter. Dein Vater hat die Kette uns ein oder zwei Tage vor seinem und Lilys Tod gegeben, er schenkte sie ihr in unserem vorletztem Schuljahr...es war eine Art versprechen...was James damit meinte weiß ich bis heute nicht. Ich wollte sie dir noch nicht so früh geben, jetzt aber hielt ich es für einen guten Zeitpunkt. "Harry hatte das Essen ganz vergessen."„Danke!" sagte er leise. "Ah, die sind die Atus!" sagte Mr. Weasley. Hermine korrigierte ihn mittlerweile automatisch. "Mr. Weasley, ich glaub Sie meinen Autos." "Ach ja!."

Sie quetschten sich in die zwei Wagen. Professor Lupin fuhr in dem Auto mit indem Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen. Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley saßen mit Ginny, Fred und George in einem Auto. Eine Viertelstunde später blieben die Ministeriumswagen vor dem Bahnhof Kings Cross stehen. "Oh, Oh, wir haben nur noch fünf Minuten Zeit. Remus, Arthur und ich gehen vor. Dann lass Ginny, Fred und George durch, dann erst Harry, Ron, Hermine. Verstanden?" Alle nickten. Als erstes Verschwanden Mrs. und Mrs. Weasley hinter der Absperrung und dann Fred, George und Ginny. Seitdem Harry die Kette mit dem Anhänger von Lupin bekommen hatte, hielt er sie fest in der Hand. Er erinnerte sich an seinen Wunsch einmal in die Schulzeit seines Vaters reisen zu können, dennoch war ihm wie immer vollkommen klar dass er dort nie hinkönnte. Er drückte die Kette fester an sich, als die drei auf die Absperrung zugingen. Sie kippten zur Seite und befanden sich auf dem Gleis 9 ¾.


	4. Der Zusammenprall und nette Bekanntschaf...

**Der Zusammenprall und nette Bekannschaften**

Der Hogwarts-Express stieß Dampf aus. Harry und Ron betrachteten ihn längere Zeit. Etwas war anders nur was war es? **_RUMS _**Hermine war mit einem Jungen zusammen geprallt der Dunkelblonde Haare hatte und anscheinend im selben alter war, wie die drei. „Entschuldige, ich habe dich nicht gesehen."Sagte der Junge. „Schon... in... Ordnung..."keuchte Hermine, sie hatte das Knie des Jungens in den Magen bekommen. Der Junge dem nichts passiert war, sprang auf die Beine und half ihr auf. „Sorry noch mal, ich hab dich nicht gesehen."Er schien etwas verlegen zu sein. Harry und Ron hatten sich mittlerweile umgedreht. „Bist du zufällig mit James Potter verwandt?" fragte er an Harry gewandt. „Ähm...ja."Der Junge nickte,  
  
„hätte mich gewundert wenn es nicht so wäre. Wir sollten langsam in den Zug steigen, er fährt gleich los. Kommt mit!"Die drei sahen sich nur verwundert an, sagten jedoch nichts. Der Junge ging gradewegs auf eines der letzten Abteile zu.  
  
„Seit ihr neu in Hogwarts?"Nun waren sie wirklich total verwirrt. „Ja, sind wir!"sagte Hermine. Die anderen beiden sahen sie fragend an. Flüsternd erklärte sie: „Findet ihr es nicht etwas komisch, das er Harry frage ob er mit James Potter verwandt ist, obwohl ihn heutzutage jeder fragen würde ob er eben Harry Potter ist? Jeder in der Schule kennt Harry und würde ihn nicht fragen ob er neu wäre...Jungs ich glaube wir sind in der Vergangenheit!"Eine Pause des Schweigens trat ein, in der Harry und Ron, Hermine ungläubig anstarrten. „Hey, ihr drei. Da vorne sind meine Freunde wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr mit uns in ein Abteil."Harry spürte den Anhänger in seiner Hand, der auf einmal Tonnen wog. Hatte es etwas mit dem Anhänger zutun? „Hey, Krone! Ich hab hier einen Verwandten von dir..."rief der Junge in das Abtei rein, vor dem sie stehen geblieben waren. Hermine und Ron traten nach dem Jungen ins Abteil, dann folgte Harry. „Wow, du hast einen Doppelgänger, James!"Harry war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass der Junge der ihm so ähnlich sah, sein Vater war. „Oh, wie heißt du denn?" fragte der eine Junge, der neben seinem Vater saß. Harry warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Hermine, die seinen Blick jedoch nicht bemerkt hatte. „Ähm, Harry Potter."James wollte grade etwas sagen als ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren und stechend grünen Augen ins Abteil trat. „Hallo Evans!" sagte Harrys Vater und sprang von seinem Sitz hoch. Evans...der Name kam ihm doch bekannt vor.  
  
Hermine die anscheinend schon den Überblick gewonnen hatte wer wer war, sah Harry mit großen Augen an. „Schöne Ferien gehabt?"Doch das Mädchen starrte Ron, Hermine und vor allem Harry an. Der Junge der die ganze Zeit neben James gesessen hatte, sah nun abwechselnd von Harry zu den anderen beiden. „W...was ist hier los?"„Na schön. Haltet uns aber nicht für bescheuert, okay?"sagte Ron, der sich endlich zu Wort meldete. „Ron, nein! Das kannst du nicht!"meinte Hermine hysterisch. Alle sahen sie fragend an. Der Junge ergriff zum zweiten Mal das Wort. „Nein, wir halten euch nicht für bescheuert."Ron sah ihn noch einige Sekunden misstrauisch an. Als er grade zu sprechen anfangen wollte, wurde die Tür eine zweites Mal aufgerissen. Ein Junge mit fettigen, schwarzen Haaren stand in der Tür. „Ach Potter, du hast einen Verwandten in der Schule. Hast also Unterstützung bekommen, was?"sagte dieser hämisch grinsend. „Was willst du Snape? Sollen wir dich dieses Mal nur mit der Unterhose bekleidet an nen Baum zaubern?"Das grinsen verging diesem Schleimbeutel. „Ich könnte dich natürlich an den größten Baum auf dem Schulgelände hängen und zwar unbekleidet!"fauchte Snape zurück. Den zwei anderen Jungen im Abteil schien dieses Geplänkel zu gefallen. Es wäre sehr wahrscheinlich die ganze Zugfahrt so weiter gegangen, hätte nicht das Mädchen, Evans, wütend geschnaubt. „Ihr werdet euch doch nie ändern!"sagte sie zornig. „Sei still Schlammblut!"zischte der Junge sie an. Harrys Vater, seine Freunde, Ron, Hermine und Harry selbst brüllten „Raus hier! Verschwinde bloß!"und noch anderes, was in dem Lärm der anderen unterging. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stampfte der Junge aus dem Abteil.  
  
Das Mädchen schien den Träne nahe zu sein. „Andauernd bin ich ein Schlammblut. Dabei kann ich nichts dafür! Meine Eltern waren nun mal keine Zauberer, da kann ich doch nichts dafür!"Alle Jungen in dem Abteil sahen sich hilflos an. Hermine die langsam auf sie zuging, murmelte: „Jungs! Vielleicht gut in Quidditch aber keine Ahnung von Mädchen."Harrys Vater fragte: „Wie kommt es eigentlich das Remus euch mitgebracht hat?"Harry war erleichtert, dass sie ihnen erst einmal nicht die Wahrheit darüber sagen musste, wieso sie überhaupt hier waren. Der Junge mit dem Hermine zusammen geknallt war, und Harrys sich jetzt sicher war, das es sich um Remus Lupin hielt, sagte leicht verlegen: „Ich habe nicht sonderlich aufgepasst und habe ähm...sie umgerannt."James und der andere schwarzhaarige Junge, der wie Harry jetzt klar wurde, sein Pate Sirius war, sahen sich an und grinsten. „Ah, und du bist einfach so rein zufällig mit ihr zusammen geprallt?" fragte Harrys Patenonkel. „Äh, ja."ihr ehemaliger Professor schien keine Ahnung zu haben wo die beiden drauf hinaus wollten. „Na dann..."sagten die beiden im Chor und grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt...Ich bin nun ja, James Potter. Das ist", er deutete auf den Jungen der neben ihm gesessen hatte, „Sirius Black und das", erdeutete auf den Jungen der mit Hermine zusammen gestoßen war, „ist Remus Lupin und nun ja und Peter fehlt noch."Das Mädchen das sich wieder beruhigt hatte sagte: „und ich bin Lily Evans, das blöde Schlammblut!"an ihrer bittereren Miene konnte man erkennen, das sie schon häufig so genannt wurde. Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung in seinen Hals, das Mädchen war seine Mutter! Aber er konnte jetzt einfach nichts tun...keiner von ihnen wusste das er Lilys und James Sohn war. „ Ich bin, wie ich schon gesagt hatte, Harry Potter, das ist Ron Weasley und das ist Hermine Granger." „Ähm, also haltet mich jetzt bitte nicht für einen der sich nur mit Reinblütlern abgibt, aber seit ihr...?"fragte James. „Ich und Ron ja, nur Hermine ist Muggelabstämmig."Sirius und Remus hatten wieder angefangen, Harry, James und Lily abwechselnd anzugucken. „Also nun raus mit der Sprache! Harry kann nicht nur "ein Verwandter"von dir sein, James!"„Doch kann er! Er ist höchstwahrscheinlich der Sohn meiner Tante Ann Potter. Ich habe ihn zwar nie gesehen, aber meine Mum meint dass er mir unwahrscheinlich ähnlich sieht. Gut, meine Mum hat seit fast fünf Jahren kein Kontakt mehr zu ihr, aber so verändern kann er sich nun auch nicht! Du bist doch der Sohn meiner Tante?"Es wurde Harry leichter ums Herz, er musste ihnen schließlich nicht sagen dass er aus der Zukunft ist. Dennoch früher oder später würden sie es erfahren... „Ja, der bin ich. Um ehrlich zu sein wusste ich gar nix von einer anderen Tante geschweige denn von einem Cousin."Sagte er verlegen lächelnd. „ist ja auch nicht so schlimm."  
  
Die restliche Fahrt über unterhielten sie sich über Quidditch. Lily war mit einem Mädchen mitgegangen, die wohl ihre Freundin war, um einen gewissen Frank Nelson, suchen zugehen. Als die beiden die Abteil Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, zog James über diesen Jungen her. „Von wegen super schlau und sieht total toll aus! Der soll bloß die Finger von Lily lassen!" Sirius und Remus warfen sich belustigte Blicke zu. Hermine saß die ganze Zeit still in der Ecke und kraulte nachdenklich ihren Kater Krummbein. Nebenbei schmiss sie Harry auch einige sehr missbilligende Blicke zu. Harry vermutete dass es wegen seiner Lüge vorhin war, hätte er denn die Wahrheit sagen sollen? Ron starrte schon seit einiger Zeit geistesabwesend nach draußen. „Wir sind in einer Stunde in Hogwarts..."stellte er fest. Sirius, James und Remus sahen ihn an, als wäre er vollkommen verrückt. Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an. „Woher weißt du das?"Ron dem einfiel das seine Großtante einige Jahre vor Harrys Vater ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte sagte: „Meine Cousine Liliane Wilson, hat mir mal erzählt das man immer so ungefähr kurz vor neun in Hogwarts ankommt."Ron lächelte zufrieden darüber, so eine gute Ausrede gefunden zu haben. Auch Hermine sah erleichtert aus. „Komischer Kater!"stellte Remus mit einem Blick auf Krummbein fest. Sie sah in angriffslustig an. „Ja?"„Ja, er sieht nun...nicht besonders toll aus, scheint jedoch zuwissen wem man vertrauen kann und wem nicht. Ein sehr erstaunliches Tier."Hermine grinste.  
  
Nach einer Viertelstunde, hatte sich die Lage wieder etwas verändert. Harry und James unterhielten sich über Quidditch Tricks für Sucher und Sirius und Ron waren sich einen Streich für Snape am überlegen und Hermine und Remus unterhielten sich über den Schulstoff und verschiedene Bücher. Sirius warf James einen kurzen Blick zu, der ihn auch wahrnahm und grinste zurück. „Könnt ihr mir mal verraten wieso ihr so dämlich grinst?"fragte Ron. „Nun weißt du Remus ist nicht so wie wir, er ist ziemlich schüchtern wenn's um Mädchen geht."Nun grinste Ron ihn an. „Er hat Hermine umgerannt, und ihr sagt er ist nicht so wie ihr. Dann möchte ich mal wissen was ihr macht!" Sirius lächelte verschwörerisch, „ja, das wüsstest du gerne."  
  
Als sie aus dem Hogwarts-Express stiegen hörten sie eine laute Stimme, die ihnen sehr bekannt vorkam. „Erstklässler hier rüber. Komm' schon Kinner' ich hab nich den ganzen Aben' Zeit."„Hey, Hagrid alles in Ordnung mit dir?"rief Sirius über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg. „Jep, war mal ein angenehmer Sommer nich?"„Wie man's nimmt!"die sechs machten sich auf den Weg zu den Kutschen die Harry, Ron und Hermine schon aus ihrer Zeit kennen. „Wo ist eigentlich Peter? Er ist schon die ganze Zeit nicht aufgetaucht." Fragte James. „Keine Ahnung, treibt sich sehr wahrscheinlich wieder mit seinem Bruder rum."Meinte Sirius. Harry war überrascht, Peter hatte also einen Bruder...ob dieser auch an dem Tod seiner Eltern beteiligt war?  
  
Die große Halle war in den Farben der Häuser geschmückt. Das Silber besteck stand schon auf den Tischen, nur das Essen fehlte noch. Hermine, Ron und Harry wollten gerade zum Gryffindor Tisch gehen als Sirius zu ihnen sagte: „Wir sehen uns dann hoffentlich gleich am Gryffindor Tisch."Die drei nickten nur Stumm. „Die Wissen doch gar nicht das wir hier sind..."flüsterte Hermine, ihre Stimme klang etwas schrill. „So ich werde Sie jetzt einzeln aufrufen und Sie setzen sich auf den Stuhl und setzen den Hut auf."Sagte die um einige Jahre jüngere Professor McGonagall.  
  
Nachdem schon fünf Schüler in verschiedene Häuser eingeteilt wurden, kamen sie bei dem Buchstaben „G"an. Marie Gamp wurde nach Hufflepuff geschickt. Dann rief Professor MacGonagall „Hermine Granger"Sie waren äußerst erstaunt, „sie wissen dass wir hier sind"flüsterte Ron. „Guck mal, da vorne Sitzt Dumbledore!"Da die drei so nervös waren, hatten sie nicht bemerkt dass dort ihr Schulleiter saß. Hermine nahm auf dem Stuhl platz und MacGonagall setzte ihr den Sprechenden Hut auf. „Du bist sehr Schlau doch was sehe ich da? Du bist ja in der verkehrten Zeit gelandet. Nun, ich werde wohl das gleiche tun, was ich auch in der Zukunft tun würde. Nun nach Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor? Ah, ich habe dich nach Gryffindor gesteckt. Dann schicke ich dich diesmal auch nach GRYFFINDOR!"Das letzte Wort hallte in der ganzen Halle wieder. Der Tisch, über dem ein Rot – Goldener Banner hing applaudierte laut. Von dem Slytherin Tisch hörte man Buh rufe. Hermine setzte sich strahlend zwischen Sirius und Remus. Wieder wurden einige auf die Häuser verteilt. „Harry Potter"sagte McGonagall laut. Die Schüler tuschelten miteinander. „Meinst du der ist mit James verwandt?"und noch einiges war zuhören, doch unter den strengen Blicken von MacGonagall verstummten sie. Er hörte hinter sich Ron sagen: „Viel Glück, Alter!". Der Hut führte das gleiche Spiel wie schon bei Harrys erster Einteilung. „...stecke ich dich nun nach Slytherin oder Gryffindor? Ja...ich denke du kommst nach GRYFFINDOR!"Harry ließ sich auf dem Platz neben seinem Vater nieder. Ron kam, wie schon erwartet auch nach Gryffindor.  
  
Dumbledore erhob sich. „So ich freue mich euch für ein weiteres Schuljahr in Hogwarts begrüßen zukönnen."Er klatschte in die Hände und das Essen erschien auf den Tischen. „Lasst es euch schmecken!"Ron und Harry, die fast nichts gefrühstückt hatten hauten heftig rein. Als das Essen auf den Tischen verschwand erhob sich der Schulleiter ein zweites Mal. „Da wir nun alle gestärkt sind möchte ich noch ein paar Dinge loswerden. Die Erstklässer nehmen bitte zur Kenntnis das der Wald auf dem Schulgelände Tabu für Schüler ist, auch eine ältere Schüler sollten sich dies noch mal zur Kenntnis nehmen."Er lächelte Sirius, James und Remus an, und Harry glaubte dass er auch ihn und die anderen beiden angesehen hatte. „Wie einige von euch mitbekommen haben, haben wir drei neue Schüler die nicht in die erste Klasse gehören. Sie werden in die 6. Klasse gehen. Ich bitte ein paar Schüler aus Gryffindor darum, sich ein bisschen um sie zu kümmern. Aber nun alle ab ins Bett und Gute Nacht!"  
  
Die Jungs fielen Tot müde ins Bett. Auch Hermine, die sich einen Schlafsaal mit Lily und noch drei anderen Mädchen teilte, schlief schnell ein.

* * *

Hallo,  
da ich hier schon länger kein neues Kapitel on hatte, gibt's jetzt gleich zwei ;o). Ich hoffe sie gefallen euch! Über ein kleines Review würd' cih mich freuen! gg

LG,  
Sabrina Lupin


	5. Der erste Tag in Hogwarts

**Der erste Tag in Hogwarts**

Harry blieb mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett liegen, der Traum den er hatte war zu schön gewesen. Er war mit Ron und Hermine in die Schulzeit seines Vaters gelangt und sie würden sehr wahrscheinlich das ganze Schuljahr dort verbringen müssen, bis sie einen Weg gefunden hätten der sie wieder in die richtige Zeit bringt. Doch wenn er jetzt die Augen öffnen würde, wäre er enttäuscht, Dean, Seamus und Neville in den anderen Betten liegen zu sehen. Er hörte jemanden schnarchen. Heute war Samstag, das erste Mal das er den nächsten Tag noch keine Schule hatte. Was würde er mit Ron und Hermine machen? Sollten sie Hagrid besuchen gehen? Er könnte ihnen auch von dem Traum erzählen... Er öffnete die Augen und suchte seine Brille auf dem Nachtisch, als er sie sich aufgesetzt hatte blieb ihm die Spucke weg. In den Betten im Schlafsaal lagen nicht Dean, Seamus und Neville, sondern Ron, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und sein Vater, die allesamt genauso alt waren, wie er. Also war das kein Traum...natürlich jetzt kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Remus der ihm die Kette von sich und Sirius geschenkt hatte, wie Ron, Hermine und er durch die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 ¾ gelangt war, wie Hermine mit Remus dort zusammen geprallt war und er seine Mutter gesehen hatte.  
  
Harry zog sich langsam um, es war noch früh. Als er sich den Pullover überzog, hörte er eine Stimme die er seid gestern nicht mehr vergessen konnte, die seines Vaters: „Bist du schon so früh wach?"„Ähm, ja. Draußen ist noch so schönes Wetter. Da hatten Ron, Hermine und ich vor das Gelände zu erkunden."Endlich hatte er es geschafft den richtigen Ausgang durch den Pullover für seinen Kopf gefunden. „Wir können euch ja ein bisschen rumführen, wir kennen uns hier gut aus. Falls ihr wollt."Ohne darüber nachzudenken sagte Harry: „Klar!"James musterte Harry eine Weile. „Weißt du das es komisch ist, jemanden vor sich zuhaben der fast genauso aussieht, wie man selbst?"fragte er ihn. „Klar! Wenn ich so aussehe wie du, musst du ja wohl auch so aussehen wie ich, oder?"sagte Harry grinsend. „Ähm...stimmt. Habe nicht so darüber nachgedacht"„Also ich geh schon mal nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich wart da auf euch."Er wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen, als James rief: „Mach das. Ich zieh mich jetzt auch um, dann komm' ich nach unten!"  
  
Harry saß noch eine Viertelstunde im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, bis James endlich nach unten kam. „Ähm, sorry. Ich bin einfach nich aus'm Bett gekommen."Sagte er verlegend grinsend. Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Zeitlang über alles Mögliche. Bis Lily und Hermine nach unten kamen. „Die beiden verstehen sich ja prächtig!"stellte James fest. „Sag mal, ist was zwischen euch?"fragte er Harry. „Zwischen mir und Hermine?"„Nein, zwischen dir und Ron", sagte James sarkastisch. „Natürlich zwischen dir und Hermine!"„Äh, wir sind nur befreundet. Mehr nicht."James beobachtete die zwei Mädchen eine Zeitlang bis er wieder etwas fragte. „Und zwischen ihr und Ron?"Harry wunderte sich, was mit seinem Vater los war. „Ganz sicher nichts. Die beiden fauchen sich ständig an. Außerdem mag Ron eine andere. Wieso willst du das eigentlich wissen? Bist du etwa...?"Harry ließ das Ende des Satzes offen stehen. „Ähm, ich nicht nein. Aber weißt du... Remus verhält sich so komisch."Harry musste grinsen. Wenn Hermine das gehört hätte, wäre sie wohl umgekippt. Sie wusste schließlich das Lupin eigentlich so alt war, dass er ihr Vater sein könnte und in einigen Jahren ihr Lehrer. „Hey, Hermine, Evans kommt mal her!"Die beiden setzen sich neben sie. „Was gibt's?"fragte Hermine. „Hast du Lust mit zu kommen, Evans? Wir wollten den drei das Schulgelände zeigen. Und es gibt da was was man etwas beschleunigen könnte."Sagte er breit grinsend. „Zum ersten: Ja ich komme mit. Meinst du ich lasse Hermine alleine mit euch? Zweitens: Was gibt es bitte schön zu beschleunigen?"James setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf. „Wovon redest du?"fragte er sie dann zwinkernd.  
  
Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde gingen sie zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Ron, Remus und Sirius waren noch nicht aufgetaucht. Hermine saß ganz außen und hatte Lilys Tagespropheten beschlagnahmt. Remus kam leicht verschlafen zum Tisch geschlurft und murmelte „morgen"und setzte sich neben Hermine, obwohl neben James noch ein Platz frei war. James zwinkerte Harry zu, nachdem er Hermine und Remus beobachtet hatte, die sich angeregt über das neue Schuljahr unterhielten. „Ach Remus kommst du heute mit? Wir könnten Harry, Ron und Hermine doch das Schulgelände zeigen!"Darauf folgte prompt die Antwort: „Ja, klar komme ich mit!"James beobachtete eine Zeitlang den Lehrertisch. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Freund zu. „Wo hast du eigentlich Tatze gelassen? Schläft der immer noch?"„Nein, nicht mehr!"hörten sie jemanden hinter sich gähnen. Sirius sah sehr verschlafen aus. Auch Ron der hinter ihm stand. „Wieso habt ihr eigentlich so komische Spitznamen?"fragte Harry, obwohl die Antwort ihm schon lange bekannt war. „Keine Ahnung! Das hat sich irgendwann so ergeben."Er sah seinen Vater skeptisch an. „Ist wirklich so!"Warf Sirius ein. „Kommt lasst uns gehen..." meinte Hermine und warf Harry einen wütenden Blick zu, den er nicht weniger wütend erwiderte.  
  
Lily und Hermine schlenderten etwas weiter hinter den Jungs hinter her. Sie hörten sie nur ab und zu kichern. Als James jedoch deutlich „Frank Nelson" hörte und wo rauf Hermine anfing laut zu lachen, fragte er die beiden: „Was gibt's den da zu kichern?"Lily die leicht rot um die Ohren wurde und anfing zu stottern brachte keinen vernünftigen Satz heraus, so antwortete Hermine naserümpfend: „Wir haben nur darüber gelacht, wie schnell du eifersüchtig wirst wenn Lily Frank Nelson erwähnt."James lief knallrot an und sah Hermine so an, als würde er sie jeden Moment erwürgen. Die anderen die sich darüber am amüsieren waren, das jemals so etwas von einem Mädchen zu James gesagt wurde, lachten sich fast tot.  
  
„Hey, kann einer von euch Quidditch spielen?"fragte Sirius neugierig. Ron rief laut: „natürlich! Harry und ich waren in unserer alten Schule in der Hausmannschaft!"Lily sagte: „Harry ist bestimmt Sucher! Er hat fast die gleiche Statur wie äh...James und kann sich dann bestimmt super in der Luft bewegen."„James! Sirius! Remus!"Die drei gerufenen verdrehten prompt die Augen. „Was will er schon wieder?"oder „kann der uns nicht mal in Ruhe lassen?"maulten sie. Alle drei drehten sich um und grinsten ihn an als wäre nichts. „Was ist los, Peter?"Wurmschwanz schien total aus dem Häuschen zu sein. Als er die wütenden Blicke von Harry, Ron und Hermine sah, wurde er schneeweiß im Gesicht. „Wer seit ihr denn?"fragte er unhöflich und leicht ungehalten. „Wir sind Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger."Antwortete Harry. „Ah, Reinblütler?"Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an. „Harry und Ron ja, ich aber nicht. Hast du ein Problem damit?" Er sah aus als ob Hermine ihn angeschrieen hätte. „N...N...Nein!"quakte er ängstlich. „Was ist denn los, Wurmschwanz?"fragte Sirius ihn. „Schleimbeutel hat meinen Bruder angerempelt und ihr kennt ja meinen Bruder, ihr müsst unbedingt mitkommen und euch das ansehen!"Nun klang Peter nicht mehr wie ein Frosch sondern eher wie eine Maus die Kreide gefressen hatte. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher das es sich bei "Schleimbeutel"um Severus Snape, dem verhassten Zaubertrank Lehrer seiner Zeit, handelte.  
  
Doch als sie dort ankamen, wo Wurmschwanz sie hinführte, waren bereits einige Lehrer anwesend. „Was haben die beiden sich den dabei gedacht?" wütete die jüngere Professor McGonagall. „Professor Binns, könnten sie bitte das Bein von Mr. Pettigrew mitbringen? Ach ja, und die Nase von Mr. Snape!"Die ganze Gryffindor-Bande wälzte sich vor Lachen am Boden selbst Hermine. Nach diesem Vorfall passierte nichts interessantes, am diesem Tag und auch an diesem Wochenende. (Sie sahen Snape nur einmal ohne (!) Nase durch die Gänge marschieren. Und wie McGonagall ihn anschrie, das er gefälligst zurück in den Krankenflügel gehen sollte.

* * *

Hallo,  
Hier also das neue Kapitel! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! 

**Kathleen Potter:** Danke für deinen Tipp und die lieben Reviews! Okay, eigentlich verrät es schon zu viel, aber ja, die Kette hat was mit dem Baum des Lebens zutun. Zwar nicht in direkter Sicht, aber es gibt da eine Verbindung :o)

**Vero:** Meintest du Slash, oder was? Wenn du es meintest: nein! Ich mag selbst nicht wirklich solche Storys... manche sind ja okay. Dies wird aber definitiv keine. Wie kamst du denn darauf? War das mit Zeit jetzt besser? g

LG,  
Sabrina Lupin


	6. Snape der Gefleckt und verwirrende Träum...

  
**Snape der Gefleckt und verwirrende Träume**

Als die Gryffindor-Jungs aus der 6. Klasse am Montagmorgen zum Frühstück kamen, saßen dort bereits Hermine und Lily. Hermine rief ihnen gut gelaunt entgegen: "Na auch schon aufgestanden, ihr Schlafmützen?" Auch Lily lachte ihnen gut gelaunt entgegen. "Wir haben unsere Stundenpläne schon bekommen seht mal was wir heute alles haben!" Sie setzten sich neben die Mädchen und nahmen jeder einen Plan in die Hand. "Ach du Scheiße!" fluchte Sirius. "Heut is ja ein blöder Tag! Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei der ollen McNorv. Dann Geschichte der Zauberei bei Binns, dann zwei Stunden Verwandlung bei McGonagall und dann Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe bei Kesselbrand. Kann ein Tag schlimmer sein als der heutige?"  
  
Sirius war noch den ganzen Weg in die Kerker zu Zaubertränke am jammern. Remus versuchte sein bestes um seinen Freund umzustimmen. "Sie doch, Freitag ist ein klasse Tag! Wir haben nicht so viele Stunden und dazu noch zwei von denen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste!" Doch anscheinend half es nichts, Sirius war die ersten beiden Stunden über total mürrisch. Was vielleicht auch an Snape lag, der wieder gesund war und mit ihm zusammen arbeiten musste. Harry arbeitete mit seinem Vater und Ron, Lily mit Hermine und Remus mit Peter zusammen. Peter schaffte es unglaublicher Weise, genauso wie Neville seinen und Remus Kessel schmelzen zulassen. So dass der Aufheiterungstrank auf dem ganzen Boden verteilt wurde. Ohne mit der Wimper zuzucken ließ McNorv, die Pfütze die auf dem Boden war mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden. "Mr. Pettigrew, Sie schreiben bitte einen ausführlichen Aufsatz darüber was Sie falsch gemacht haben. Was Sie angeht, Mr. Lupin ist es in Ordnung, Sie können schließlich nichts dafür wenn Sie mit einem Dummkopf zusammen arbeiten. Brauen sie den Trank noch einmal von vorne". Harry dachte sich im Stillen, könnte ja Snapes Frau sein. Ron schien das gleiche zudenken, den als James mit sich kurz mit Sirius unterhielt, murmelt er zu Harry: "Schade das Snape so spät geboren ist, das wäre doch die perfekte Frau für ihn! Was kommt denn da jetzt noch rein?" Hilfesuchend sah er sich nach Hermine um, die sich aber mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gesetzt hatte und Remus nun die richtigen Zutaten für den Trank durch die Mundwinkel zu flüsterte. Sie hielt jedoch inne als McNorv durch die Kessel einen Weg auf sie zubahnte. "Ah! Sehr Schön Miss Evans und Miss Granger. Sie scheinen sich ja sehr schnell in Hogwarts zu Recht zufinden." Hermine nickte nur stumm. Harry beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln seinen Vater, wie er Sirius etwas zuschob und dieser es unauffällig in den Trank von sich und Snape mischte. Mit einem lauten Zischen flog die Flüssigkeit durch den ganzen Raum. Diejenigen die sich noch rechtzeitig unter den Tischen versteckt hatten, hatten Glück. Denn wenn jemand etwas von dem Zeug abbekam, bildeten sich bunte Flecken auf der Haut. Snape der sowieso unnatürlich blass war, sah sehr komisch aus. Selbst McNorv musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, denn ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. Hermine sah die Jungen missbilligend an.  
  
"Mr. Snape! Können Sie mir verraten was sie in den Trank gemischt haben?" Er sah sie fassungslos an. "Aber...aber ich...das...das war Black!" Sagte er und seine Stimme überschlug sich dabei. "Seien Sie nicht komisch! Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass Mr. Black keinen Finger rühren würde, um hier auch nur etwas Sinnvolles zutun!" Die Stimme der Professorin bebte. "Das war doch auch nichts Sinnvolles!" versuchte sich Snape zu verteidigen. "Da haben Sie Recht, dennoch glaube ich nicht, das Mr. Black zu so etwas in der Lage wäre! Und jetzt raus hier und ab in den Krankenflügel mit ihnen." Hermine und Lily sprachen den ganzen Vormittag kein Wort mehr mit ihnen. Als James und Remus zu ihnen gehen wollten hielten Ron und Harry sie zurück."Nee, lasst die beiden erst mal die kommen heute Abend schon wieder!"  
  
Harry musste feststellen das der Unterricht den sein Vater hatte, kaum besser war, als den, den er hatte. Besonders Professor Binns, Lehrer für Geschichte der Zauberei, gestaltete seinen Unterricht so langweilig wie eh und je. Der Tag ging für Harrys Verhältnisse äußerst schnell vorüber. Leider hatten sie schon Unmengen an Hausaufgaben auf.  
  
Die Jungen saßen zusammen vor dem Kamin und waren alle von Remus die Hausaufgaben am abschreiben, der ihnen gelegentlich düstere Blicke zuwarf. Als Hermine und Lily durch das Porträtloch stiegen und schnurstracks auf sie zukamen, stupste James Harry an und nickte mit seinem Kopf Richtung Remus, der, wie Harry bemerkte, noch ein Stückchen weiter weg rutschte so das neben ihm ein Platz frei wurde. Harry drehte sich um und grinste Hermine breit an. Die ihn nur fragend anblickte. Lily schien immer noch schlecht auf sie zusprechen zu sein und legte gleich los: "Wieso habt ihr das gemacht? Ihr... ihr...ihr..." Sie war angestrengt am überlegen was für ein Wort sie ihnen an den Kopf werfen konnte, schien jedoch keins zufinden. "Wir haben's aus einem Grund getan: Er ist ein absolut widerlicher Schleimbeutel!" Meinte Sirius unwirsch. "Und ein hässlicher dazu!" Quiekte Peter. Nach und nach verschwanden alle aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Bis am Schluss nur noch James, Ron, Harry, Sirius, Remus und Hermine übrig waren. Das einzigste Mädchen im Raum, hatte sich in eine Ecke verzogen und las sehr interessiert in einem Buch über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.  
  
"So, ich geh Schlafen, kommt ihr mit?" fragte Sirius die anderen. Remus meinte eine Spur zu desinteressiert: "Nein, ich wollt noch was lesen!" James der den Faden von Sirius sofort grinsend aufnahm sagte: "Oh ich denke, wir sollten alle jetzt Schlafen gehen." Dabei sah er Ron und Harry streng an. Die beiden sprangen wie auf Kommando auf. Sirius zwinkerte Remus zu: "Gute Nacht!" Remus, der nun begriffen hatte was die beiden wollten, lief purpurrot an.  
  
_Harry lief durch die Gänge Hogwarts....er stand vor einer großen Wand voller Verzierungen...Schlangen, Vögel, Löwen und mehr umrankten ein Bild...eine Frau, vor deren Füßen ein Wesen lag, das einem Hund ähnelte...wieder wusste er nicht an was ihn dieses Wesen erinnerte...diesmal fielen ihm noch mehr Einzelheiten auf...da waren Menschen auf dem Bild...drei Menschen...und noch drei Tiere...ein kleiner Bär, oder war es ein großer Hund?...Und ein Hirsch...und noch etwas Unter... diesen verwirrenden Bildern befand sich das Wappen von Hogwarts...Die Wand teilte sich plötzlich...sie gab einen langen Korridor frei...Harry lief...am Ende des Meter langen Korridors befand sich eine Tür, die er auch schon beim letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Sie öffnete sich wieder, ohne das Harry sie berührte...dahinter war etwas helles...und großes...wieder verschwamm alles...__  
_  
Harry schrak hoch, schon wieder dieser Traum und dieses Mal hatte er sogar etwas mehr gesehen.  
Viele Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher. Wie lange würde es noch dauern bis er den Raum, hinter der Tür, betreten konnte? Und an was...oder wen...erinnerten ihn diese Bilder? Befand sich dieser Raum und die langen Korridore in Hogwarts, wenn nicht, wieso war das Wappen darauf abgebildet? Und vor allem: Was lag hinter dieser Tür, in diesem Raum?  
  
Zu sehr in seinen eigenen Gedanken vertieft merkte Harry nicht, wie ein zweiter jäh aus dem Schlaf fuhr.


	7. In Dumbledores Büro

  
**In Dumbledores Büro  
**

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Remus verschwand an Vollmond, so wie seine besten Freunde. Es gab keine Anzeichen das dieses Jahr so wie all die letzten werden sollte. Außer die Nächtlichen Touren zu Hogwarts Küche, hatten sie keine anderen Abenteuer. Die Freunde wollten sich grade auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte machen, als jemand hinter ihnen herrief: „Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley! Miss Granger! Der Schulleiter wünscht Sie zusehen, bitte folgen Sie mir!"„Schade, dann bis später!"rief Harry seinem Vater zu. Ron warf den anderen beiden einen Fragenden Blick zu. „Wieso?" „Oh, Ron denk doch mal nach! Es ist doch voraussichtlich worüber er mit uns reden will..."meinte Hermine schnippisch. Sie marschierten hinter der Verwandlungslehrerin hinterher. Als sie vor den Wasserspeiern stehen blieben, hinter denen, wie Harry sehr genau wusste, Dumbledores Büro lag, nannte Professor McGonagall das Passwort: „Rattenschwanz". Nachdem sich die Wand auseinander schob und eine Wendeltreppe freigab, wandte sich die Professorin an sie: „Gehen Sie nach oben, der Schulleiter erwartet sie schon!" Nachdem die Treppe sie nach oben gebracht hatte, riss Ron die Tür, ohne vorher anzuklopfen auf. Professor Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, ein warmes Lächeln, das jedoch auch Sorge enthielt, empfing sie. „Schön euch drei zusehen! Es tut mir leid, aber ich hatte vorher keine Zeit euch zu empfangen, da ich in eurer Zeit noch einige Dinge regeln musste. Zum Beispiel wieso ihr nicht in Hogwarts seid."Ron sagte ohne viel darüber nachzudenken: „Wir sind doch in Hogwarts!". Hermine verdrehte die Augen, „natürlich sind wir das, Ron! Aber denk doch mal nach: Die Schüler haben bestimmt gemerkt, dass wir drei nicht dort sind wo wir ursprünglich hingehören. Wir sind zwar hier in Hogwarts, aber nicht in unserer Zeit."Dumbledore sah Hermine lächelnd an. „Richtig! Aber es gibt ein Problem da ihr hier seit und keiner weiß wieso, können wir euch nicht mehr zurück holen."Sie starrten ihren Professor geschockt an. „Wir haben jedoch eine Vermutung. Der Anhänger den dir Professor Lupin gegeben hat, Harry, könnte der Schlüssel sein. Doch, wie ich leider zugeben muss, können wir euch nicht zurückholen, zumindest noch nicht. Denn, so wie wir vermuten, hat Voldemort etwas damit zu tun."Harry dachte eine Zeitlang nach. „Meinen Sie damit das Remus...äh...Professor Lupin mit Voldemort zutun hat?" Dumbledore lachte. „Nein! Nein! Das tut er sicher nicht! Was ich damit meinte, dieser Anhänger hat Harrys Wunsch verstärkt in diese Zeit zureisen, in der ihr euch jetzt auch befindet. Voldemort, oder eher einer seiner Anhänger, hat die Absperrung in eine Art Portschlüssel verwandelt, der euch hierhin bringt. Mit dem Anhänger...lasst es mich so erklären: Er enthält eine Macht, von der wir nicht wissen ob sie gut oder schlecht ist. Ich gehe allerdings davon aus, dass die Kette eine beschützende Funktion hat. Sie gehörte schließlich deiner Mutter, die für dich starb, Harry. Deshalb bitte ich dich, sie vorerst anzulegen. Wenn du aber spürst dass etwas nicht stimmt, oder dass ihr merkt dass etwas mit Harry nicht in Ordnung ist, "sagte er an Ron und Hermine gewandt, „kommt sofort zu mir. Und du musst die Kette abnehmen, aber bis dahin ist es sicherer dass du sie trägst. Denn hier fern vom Orden des Phönix kann Voldemort Harry 

leicht töten, er hat die seltene Begabung, wie ich, zwischen den Zeiten zu wandeln. Und daher bitte ich euch, und vor allem dich Harry, aufzupassen."Er sah die drei ernst an. „Es befindet sich, hier und jetzt etwas in der Schule das Voldemorts Macht ins unmögliche steigern würde. Selbst ich könnte dann nichts dagegen ausrichten."Das Trio sah den Schulleiter, neugierig aber äußerst erschrocken an. „Ist es wieder der Stein der Weisen?"fragte Ron. „Nein, es ist etwas mächtigeres, sehr viel Mächtigeres! Aber ich bitte euch, eure Nasen aus der Angelegenheit rauszulassen, obwohl ich weiß das es nicht nützen wird!"Er sah sie streng, über seine Halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an, sein Schneeweißer, schon fast silberner Bart glänzte im Licht. „Ihr könnt jetzt gehen, ich werde mich den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens beraten wie wir euch wieder zurückholen könnten. Passt ja auf Peter Pettigrew und seinen Bruder auf, wieso muss ich euch ja nicht sagen. Ach und genießt eure Zeit hier."

Langsam gingen sie zum Abendessen. „Was denkt ihr wird hier versteckt?" fragte Harry. „Keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten uns diesmal wirklich daraus halten Harry..."sagte Hermine und sah ihn besorgt an. Kurz vor der großen Halle hörten sie Fußgetrappel hinter sich. Sirius, James, Lily, Remus und Peter kamen angestürzt. „Wir müssen euch unbedingt was erzählen! Hagrid konnte mal wieder seine Klappe nicht halten! Das ist total unglaublich!" plapperte Sirius nervös. Hermine räusperte sich lautstark und fragte dann: „Können wir nicht erst mal was essen, ich hab Hunger!"Sirius sah sie grinsend an. „Das kommt davon wenn man nix Frühstückt und dafür in die Bibliothek geht!" Aber keiner von anderen konnte sagen das sie keinen Hunger hatten, also schlugen sie sich erst mal den Bauch voll.  
  
„Also was ist denn nun los? Was hat Hagrid erzählt?"fragte Hermine die anderen, nachdem sie in den Sessel vor dem Kamin, im Gemeinschaftsraum platz genommen hatten. „Hagrid hat uns erzählt das etwas sehr mächtiges sich in der Schule befindet das Voldemorts und auch Dumbledores Macht, nun wohl von jedem die Macht, ins unmögliche steigern soll, und Voldemort soll dahinter her sein."Das war keine Überraschung, Harry und die anderen beiden kannten Hagrid schon zu gut, um zu wissen dass er oft etwas erzählt was er besser für sich behalten sollte. Ron fragte in dem Moment was wohl alle dachten. „Was wird das wohl sein?", dabei sah Ron Peter durchdringend an. Der jedoch wandte seinen Blick ab. Sie saßen noch einige Zeit dort und grübelten darüber nach, was es sein könnte, doch sie hatten einfach keine Idee.  
  
Harry wollte Hermine grade fragen wann das nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende sei, bemerkte jedoch das sie Gedankenverloren ins Kaminfeuer starrte. Er stupste sie an. Im ersten Moment schien sie erschrocken faste sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Was ist?" fauchte sie ihn an. „Weißt du wann das nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende ist?"Hermine überlegte einige Momente und sagte dann: „Nächste Woche, am Freitag. Also drei Tage vor Weihnachten."Harry war erschrocken. „Ich hab keine Ahnung was ich holen soll..."Hermine sah ihn mitleidig an. „um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich es auch nicht."Er grinste sie breit an. „Dann bin ich wenigstens nicht alleine."

* * *

Hallo!  
Es ist mal wieder soweit! ENDLICH zwei neue Kapitel :). Ich bin im Moment irgendwie nicht so in der Verfassung zuschreiben. Ich bin absolut nicht melancholisch, oder sonst was! Mir geht's einfach viel zugut :)). Ich sehe mal das noch in den Ferien ein neues Kapitel kommt, aber na ja, mal sehen.

**Vero: **Ich weiß noch nicht ganz so genau welches Paring es bis zum Schluss der Story schafft :), aber ich denke man merkt das es im Moment eher nach Hermine/ Remus aussieht. (Davon gibt's eh zuwenige Storys).

Bis (hoffentlich) demnächst,  
Sabrina L.

PS: Vielen Dank, an die lieben Reviewer :)


End file.
